


Arranged Fate

by Sakuraiai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam Milligan is a Winchester, Arranged Marriage, Cute, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, John Winchester Dies, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mary Ships It, Mary Winchester Lives, Michael is a Tease, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 19:32:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14456229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuraiai/pseuds/Sakuraiai
Summary: Arranged marriage. What archaic bullshit was this?Well, that was what Adam Winchester thought when his mother had sprung it on him. He had other things to worry about, like finishing his final exams. But then he saw his husband to be, and suddenly it didn't seem so archaic anymore.Too bad Michael Novak was an asshole.Or was he?Michael Novak has been in love with Adam Winchester ever since he had caught a glimpse of him at their shared residency at Lawrence General Hospital. Too shy to talk to him back then, he had jumped at the opportunity of meeting Adam once again through his brothers wedding.But it seems Adam doesn't like him.Or does he?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ...yes, I have indeed started yet another fic, and this time its Midam.

The sun was setting in the distant horizon, the darkness creeping ever so slowly over the once luminously cloudy skies. The cool summer breeze blew lightly against his dark spiky hair, as Adam Winchester waited at the bustling train station platform. He moved over as another person budged into his space, straightening out the straps of his bag over his chest, flattening his shirt over his lithe body.

Classes had finally ended, and he was glad all he had left was his exams in a few months’ time, after which he would finally have graduated. Finally free. There would be no need for him to come back to university by train any more.

He’d be going into residency at the local hospital.

Blowing out a breath from his pale lips, he pressed his headphones in his ears, the soft pounding music soothing him. His dark eyes fluttered to the large LED screen that showed the next train times. He still had a few minutes left, but he didn’t mind. After all, he had nothing else to do today other than revise, but there was no need to rush.

Adam gazed at the many people walking back and forth, waiting for the train along with him. Businessmen and women, he mused. _The work hour._ It was later than he expected. He grimaced lightly; this just meant that he wouldn't find a seat easily.

Rolling his eyes, Adam bobbed his head to the song he was listening to, letting the melody overthrow the loud noises that rushed passed his on a daily basis. Music was his only solace from the world. And he was always thankful for it.

Especially since, outside of home, he was all alone. Living at home with his parents and two older brothers, made it so that he wasn't able to socialise with his university friends. But it didn't matter. He was never one to go out to the places that his friends went to. Clubbing just didn’t appeal to him. The incessant repetitiveness of dance music, the heat from the skimpily clad gyrating bodies and the heavy scent of alcohol always made his head pound and his stomach turn.

He was, as one classmate had jokingly told his, boring.

But, he was happy with that. His so-called friends didn't understand him and soon they stayed in their own cliques, leaving him to fend for himself in the world. He had his small group of friends. His family outside of his real family. They were all he needed. His friends were intellects in their own fields. Perfect with their flaws and he loved them all dearly. And now, he’d probably never see them again.

He peered at the LED clock in the distance and let out a sigh. He enjoyed this solace he received, these few moments in his day where he was all by himself, surrounded by those he didn’t know. All of his friends lived in the universities city, he lived far away.

Typical overprotective parents. He mused at that thought. He was the youngest of three, but at the age of twenty-six and yet his mother still treated him as if he was on his first day to school. Keeping her motherly grip on his shoulders and shackling him back.

He was grateful. He was a good person because of his family. His upbringing taught him the differences of right and wrong, how to respect others and be respected in return and most importantly, how to be the best he could be.

The last, he rolled his eyes at. _Be the best he could be?_

With the shackles tied to his feet and the grip on his shoulders, he would be the best that _they_ expected his to be. Follow the rules. See to it that he never brought shame on himself or his family.

But, he was glad of his life.

Too bad he was completely alone all the time. Even with his friends, though he loved them dearly, he felt like the third wheel. They saw each other all of the time, they’d meet in the city centre, bump into one another at the supermarkets and he…

…well he was waiting for the train. Again.

“Figures,” Adam muttered, rolling his eyes as he saw the tell-tale lights of his train.

Standing as close to the edge as he could, he waited for the large train to halt before him, letting the sudden rush of air brush over him and blow his hair from his face. He always enjoyed making up stories about the people who’d walk out of the train. It was a simple past time, but one that let minutes tick away.

Sitting down next to the window, he lowered the volume of his music for the elderly woman sitting next to him, he smiled graciously, helping the old woman place his bag on the overhead compartment. Short himself, he tiptoed to reach the shelf.

Once it was done, Adam settled down on the seat and smiled to the woman. He could hear the woman thank him over his music, but thought little of it. He didn't need to be thanked for helping someone in trouble. Especially to something as little as helping with a bag.

He instead bowed his head lightly. His gaze turned to his reflection in the window. Sighing that he couldn't see the world outside, he instead focused on his reflection.

He sighed. The reflection staring back showed his dark spiky hair in disarray from the days’ excursions, the darkness of his eyes from countless of restless nights made the lids seem like some kind of crude eyeshadow, his small pale lips curved down into a sigh.

No wonder he was alone.

His phone chose then to ring. Feeling the vibrations, he lowered his head to the elderly woman sitting next to him and picked up the phone.

_Home._

“Hey ma, what’s up?” He muttered, wondering why his mother chose to call him. He had told her that he was coming home. He just hoped it wasn't something as annoying as having to take the bus from the station back home.

His mother seemed very happy when she spoke. “Adam, we have very important guests here, I want you to make sure you are prepared.”

Prepared? What did his mother mean?

“You’re going to have to take the bus, your brother can’t leave to pick you up now.” He rolled his eyes and nodded. _Agree_ , it’s easier to just agree. And with that, his mother turned the phone off.

Adam reached into his pocket and circled his fingers over the small music player, increasing the volume and letting the music take over once again.

_Prepare? Prepare for what?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First meeting with Michael...  
> ...I wonder what'll happen?

He stepped off the bus and onto the tarmac of the road, tugging at the strap of his bag across his chest once again. Checking that he had everything, he made his way down the dark lamp lit streets leading to his home. With a deep breath, he prepared himself for the worst. His mom sounded happy, so it must be something positive, but he still had a feeling of dread. He just wished he had enquired further.

 _No, just agree._ It was so much easier to agree and go with it.

He cursed at the fact that he had no credit in his phone to call his mom. Unlimited messages could only go so far with his mom, and his brothers were no help, just sending him mystic messages ad replies. Instead, urging him to get back home as quickly as he could.

His house came into view and he sucked in a breath. Two unfamiliar cars were parked in front. A Mercedes, he noticed, probably belonged to the parents of whoever was here. He almost gasped out loud at the sports car parked in front. Whoever this was, probably raced in Le Mann, either that, or this family was very rich and their kids were spoilt rotten brats. This meant another night where he had to look after little children running around, asking for the impossible and destroying all of his well kept things.

Great, so this was what his mom meant by ‘prepare’.

Rolling his eyes and steering away from the temptation to touch the car, he sighed and walked down the long driveway and to his home. Knocking lightly on the door, he sucked in another breath.

The doors opened and he saw one of his older brothers yank him into the house.

“Sam! What are y—?” Sam interrupted by placing his finger forcefully across Adam’s mouth, silencing him. He pushed Adam up the stairs to his room.

Adam narrowed his gaze at his brother when they were in the safety of his room. Sam was almost bouncing with happiness, looking as strong and worldly as he always did. It was something the older Winchester’s had, that Adam knew that he wouldn't be able to pull off ever. After all, the last thing Adam thought he was was _otherworldly_.

He let out a long and tired sigh, his parents and brothers were beautiful. He must not have been dipped in the pretty gene pool when he was born. “What in the world is going on?”

“Cas came to ask Dean for his hand, and he bought his brothers along,” Sam whispered excitedly. Ah, brothers. That meant _Gabriel._ No wonder Sam was excited.

“Brothers?” Adam asked, “as in…more than one?”

Sam nodded. “Call it what you want, but it’s a meeting for an arranged marriage _,_ ”

Adam’s gaze widened. If Castiel had come here with his family, asking for Dean’s hand in marriage – yeah, archaic, he knew. But if that was the case, then Gabriel would be there, and he would definitely ask for Sam’s hand.

So when Sam said arranged marriage. That meant this meeting was for…

“For me?” He pointed to herself, in shock. His heart beat thudded madly in his chest, his breathing increased tenfold and sweat slickened his palms. He was hyperventilating, he was nervous, he was scared. “What is mom thinking? I told her I wouldn’t think about marriage until after graduation.”

Sam sat down on his brothers’ bed, holding onto the edges in excitement, giving his baby brother time to get back to normal. “Mom obviously thinks that you should meet the man you're going to marry as soon as possible,”

Damn, he was right. After countless of times saying no and rejecting whenever his mom brought up marriage, Adam had promised his mom that after he graduated, he would marry whomever his mom chose.

Adam was going to graduate this summer before starting his residency. So that meant that whoever this man was, Adam was most likely going to have to get married to him. He had promised his mom after all.

“He’s a really nice guy, though, bit of a hottie, you’ll like him.” Sam muttered, lying back on Adam's bed and letting out a smirk in delight at the thought of his soon-to-be brother in laws – and his future husband being downstairs. “Dean’s warming up to him too, which is strange,”

“A hottie eh?” Adam shrugged off his bag, dropping it in its place on the floor next to his table. “You’ve seen him already?”

Sam nodded, throwing his arm up to his forehead, feigning a damsel in distress look. “An Adonis, a Grecian sculpture. He’s definitely right up your alley,”

Honestly, how were all the brothers gay? Adam crossed his arms over his chest, unsure of what to do. How...what...? His breathing increased once again. Oh…oh god. He let himself fall back onto his bed, next to the giant that was his brother, and stared up at the ceiling.

His mom, Mary Winchester came through the door, looking beautiful as always in straight laced clothing. Adam winced at that thought; he could never look as pretty as his family members.

“Sam has told you everything, yes?” She asked closing the door lightly behind her, the sound of laughter coming from downstairs was suddenly blocked away.

Adam stood up, wincing slightly. “Mom, this is too soon,”

“I am only going as per your request,” She stated, holding her hands to her hips in fists. “If I had my way you’d be married with a child on the way,”

Adam sighed, his mom was right. He had promised. He didn’t have to like it, but this was what it was. His family were traditional, archaic and just weird when it came to something like this. After all, the three Winchester brothers were going to marry the three Novak brothers.

Mary ushered him to the cupboards. “Hurry up, get dressed, they are anxious to meet you,”

“Do _I_ really have to do this? I mean, you’ve already got two marriage proposals down there, why add another one?” Adam muttered flatly, motioning to his brother fidgeting in the bed. His mom narrowed her gaze and Adam felt a shiver run down his spine.

_Just agree. Just go with it._

“Come along,” Mary patted at Adam’s spiky hair and straightened out his clothes. “Michael is very anxious to see you, _and he’s a doctor,_ ”

So am I mom, just…in the next few months. Adam sighed. “Yes, mom,”

Taking her younger sons arm, Mary dragged him down the stairs and into the lavish living room. Adam stood beside his mom, nodding respectfully to the two elder guests sitting on the sofas before him.

“Adam, meet Charles and Rebecca Novak,” They were just as graceful and beautiful as his mom, he noted and he grimaced inwardly once again.

“It’s very nice to meet you,” He stated politely, reaching for Charles’ outstretched hand and shaking it.

Then he saw _him_. Adam’s breath caught in his throat.

Wow, Sam was right. He trailed his gaze over the gorgeous man’s body. His styled brunette hair fell over his face; his eyes were so dark that they appeared to be drowning pools of sapphire. He was gorgeous. His face was aristocratically boned. His jaw was defined, his cheekbones high.

Wow, this man was something else entirely, such masculine beauty that it totally floored Adam. What the hell was he doing trying to get married to someone like _him?_

But then again, after getting a closer look at the man, he saw this _older_ _Novak_ was just as nervous as he was.

Shaking his thoughts from his mind, Adam stretched his hand out respectfully to the handsome newcomer. When the older Novak’s hand clasped his, Adam’s heart beat sped up and he felt lightning ricochet through every nerve ending in his palm. Taking in a deep breath, he let go of that warm, solid grip. His mom motioned for his to sit on the sofa opposite him. He hesitantly sat down, looking at anything except that man.

What _was_ that?

“We want to know everything about you.” Charles stated, motioning for Adam to say something.

Oh…god. This was what Adam feared. In a room full of beautiful people and they wanted _him_ to speak. He would definitely make a spectacle of himself.

_Just breathe._

“My name is Adam, I'm twenty five. I’m in my last year of my medical degree. I-ah...” He wanted to say more, but no words seemed to form. Nerves punched through his system, and the look that gorgeous man gave him made all the thoughts rush out of his head.

_Very articulate Adam._

His mom continued, fortunately.

“He’s rather nervous,” Dean replied for him, sitting down next to him, adding a few sentences and remarks as they all talked to one another. He didn’t hear anything, in a trance. He felt the gorgeous Adonis lean forward.

“It is a pleasure to meet you,” He said quietly, hoping not to frighten Adam. His voice was just as beautiful as he was. So deep it reminded Adam of rolling thunder. _Oh._ “Please, don’t be afraid.”

He looked up and smiled at Adam. And every animal instinct in Adam’s body roared to life, it was a strange and new feeling for them both.

“Why don't you two take a walk,” Mary suggested, placing her cooling cup of tea onto the saucer on the table. Sam nudged his brother on his side and Adam looked up. “You know, get to know one another,”

Unsure of what to do, he nodded.

What’s the worst that could happen?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lovely stroll, a car ride...aaaah, young love just starting out...

Oh god, oh god.

Fuck, this guy was hotter than the sun. He was so tall, delicious looking, beautiful pale skin, illuminous blue eyes and that smile. Oh my god, Greek god didn’t cut it, this man was some kind of angel or something.

And he looked at Adam, with those lips tilting up at the corners, showing _fucking_ dimples, eyes practically sparkling in their glory.

Adam felt all kinds of things deep inside himself at that look. From his stomach squirming, his heart beating like a jack rabbit, and his breath coming out in short gasps.

Fuck sakes, he was just smiling.

Trying to act cool, though he felt like he was a loon already, mooning over the gorgeous man he was…fuck, he was _betrothed_ to? About to get married to? Whatever, to this _Michael Novak._ He needed to show he was cool too, that he was a good catch.

He may not want to get married – actually scratch that, maybe marriage may be the _end goal,_ but he wanted to at least get a date or two out of the guy. Maybe lead up to a nice night out, go back to their homes, or a hotel, wherever, spend a night in bed, rolling around on sheets – oh, man…those thoughts were not welcome in his mind right now.

Later tonight, he reprimanded himself. Wait until later tonight, when you’re alone and can actually _think_ about this kind of stuff without feeling like an absolute pervert. This was their first meeting after all. He didn’t even _know_ Michael.

He wrapped the long material of his blue plaid shirt closer, tugging the collars up around his neck, hiding his perspiring skin from view. He didn’t want this gorgeous tall glass of water to think he was sweating because of his smile.

Though it wasn’t a lie, persay.

It had gotten a lot cooler now that the sun had set, yet the air was still moist with heat. If Michael asked, he’d blame it on the weather. He let the humid breeze fall over them, taking in a deep breath of fresh air. He scented something in the air, it was definitely a different scent to what he was used to, rather sweet, but a natural sweet, like flowers or fruits.

He gazed at Michael, wondering whether the scent was coming from him. He couldn’t believe his mother had agreed to getting him married off to someone as hot as Michael.

This man was enigmatic.

“I don’t really care much for walking,” Michael said, stopping when they reached back to the house. They had taken a quick tour of the block – boring, he knew, but he was so eager and so anxious, he didn’t know what Michael might like or anything.

Was he fucking this up _already?_

But Michael didn’t seem to notice, nor did he care. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his car keys. “Want to take a drive instead?”

Adam peered back to the silver sports car sitting under the street light and his heart jumped in excitement. He loved his brothers Baby, but this car was something else. He nodded, keeping his expression clear and solemn.

Michael gave him a heart melting smile and walked over to his car, pulling the passenger door open for him. Adam hesitantly smiled, sitting inside. He couldn't hold in the excitement for too long. The interior of the car was gorgeous. Black leather, metallic silver inlays, it was suave and super sexy. Much like the driver, he mused. It seemed so dangerous.

And he loved it.

He sucked in a deep breath, watching Michael sit down and pull down the door gracefully. Yup, fantastic ass to go with a fantastic man.

“You have a very—” He paused, holding his childlike excitement back. He had to make a good first impression after all. He knew that if he acted the way he usually did in front of a car this amazing – which usually entailed bursting out with how perfect the car was, along with wondering how fast it would go – he’d only scare Michael away.

It wasn’t everyday someone as handsome as him came into Adam’s life.

“It’s a nice car,”

Michael smirked, putting the key in the ignition. “You can be honest with me,”

Damn. He saw right through him.

Michael turned the key and the car purred to life, the sound of the radio on low volume burst out a familiar song and Adam smirked, at least they liked the same type of music.

Michael tightened his grip on the leather wheel. “Want to see how fast she goes?”

“Do I ever,” Adam muttered, running his fingers over the smooth dashboard. “And I know just the place to test ride her,"

The engine roared as Michael drove down the empty street. Adam waited anxiously until they reached the empty open area he had told Michael about. The area _he_ had learned to drive. Michael nodded at the meandering road that created a somewhat three-sixty around the large lot, a building site abandoned for the night.

“I’m starting to think your timidity is just a front,” Michael muttered, giving Adam a once over.

Adam didn't have a chance to ask what he meant. The car roared to life and Michael zoomed down the tarmac. He winked at Adam, giving a swerve worthy of a drift racer around the first turn. Adam held onto the frame of the car, his smile bright, adrenaline rushing, he loved this feeling.

He loved coming here at night when he wanted to get away from it all. Racing around the familiar track let him speed away from all his troubles, leave his sadness and worries in the dust as he raced towards the feeling of happiness and serenity that he got from racing down the dirt ridden path.

Sighing out in serene bliss, he tightened his grip against the leather of the seat. This car was amazingly fast, a lot more so than he was used to. The lap was over too soon, Michael parked the car in the middle of where they had started; smiles bright on both faces.

He turned to Adam, his breathing heavier than when they had first started. “Michael Novak,”

Adam tilted his head to one side, his gaze drifting away from the falling dirt and sand that had risen from their impromptu lap.

“My name is Michael Novak,”

Adam smiled, reaching a hand out for Michael to take. “Adam Winchester,”

Michael reached for his hand, and that same lightning feeling shivered through him. He saw Michael’s beautiful eyes glaze over, and he _knew_ Michael had felt the same way he did. It was a heady thought indeed.

Michael nodded, his hands returning to gripping the wheel. “Let’s get some coffee? Away from the family, we’ve got to talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [check out my latest update post for when this fic will be next updated~!](http://sakurai-ai.tumblr.com/post/173422214156/sakuraiais-ao3-chapter-updates)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adam finds out more about Michael.  
> Secrets are told...

We’ve got to _talk?_

_Seriously?_

Oh god, this didn’t look like it was going to bode well for Adam. In fact, as they stepped foot into Ellen’s Roadhouse, seeing that it was surprisingly not as busy as it usually was at this time, Adam had felt like his heart might burst out of his chest.

They had opted to take a quaint drive through the streets and to the local restaurant he and his family always frequented. After all, Ellen was family. The sun was setting in the darkening skies above, illuminating the trees and other odd flowers that were planted in the middle aisles of the streets.

They stopped in front of Ellen’s Roadhouse and Adam unclicked his belt, reaching to open the door, he was surprised that Michael had pretty much leapt out of the car and was now holding the door open for him, holding his hand out to help Adam out of the car.

Adam reached for his hand, and felt a zing rush through him at their touch. His palms were sweating. Almost immediately, Michael’s grip tightened as he held onto his hand, not letting go even as they made their way down the street to the restaurant. He looked down at Adam, smiling reservedly.

Well… _wow._ This hottie was all kinds of unfair.

“There’s no need to be afraid.” Michael muttered to him, running his thumb over the back of Adam’s hand. Adam looked down, a quaint blush painting his face.

Michael could read him like a book.

They made their way into the familiarity that was Ellen’s Roadhouse. The scent of barbeque and beer was strong, but it was also very welcoming. Almost immediately, Jo Harvelle, daughter of Ellen, and one of the waitresses, made her way to him, saying a hello as she saw them both.

Adam nodded, saying hello back. His stomach twisted with nerves when Jo ushered them to one of the booths, giving Adam a side eye, she ran her gaze over Michael and then turned back to him. She gave him a discreet thumbs up, which only made his cheeks burst an even darker red.

Just great.

Jo took their orders, just a simple drink to quench their thirst, and to give Adam something to do with his hands, because they were itching to reach out and touch his…date? Betrothed… almost fiancé? Just what _was_ Michael to him right now?

They sat in the booth, sipping on their drinks. Adam wondered whether Michael was as nervous as he was.

“I think we should get to know one another better,” he stated, and Adam nodded.

Soon, they were eating burgers and talking about their families, jobs, interests. He had found out Michael was a doctor at the same hospital Adam wanted full time residency in. In fact, when Adam had his residency with the university, he had been in the same regiment as Michael had been. But Michael was a surgeon – clinical lead in fact, which was all kinds of amazing –, while Adam wanted to be a general doctor.  He had just wanted to save lives. Michael was actually doing so now.

Adam found out that they had a lot more than just their career interests in common. Michael and he had similar tastes in music, in food, in entertainment. He was endearing, but now Adam didn’t see him as some gorgeous god that he had no chance of reaching. Michael was…well, he was normal.

And normal meant he was in Adam’s league.

He was still drop dead gorgeous though, and the fact that he was still here, still talking to him, it showed that Michael at least had some kind of interest in him. Michael must have found _something_ in him that was attractive enough for them to be sitting here for…however long they had been sitting together.

 He tried to avoid Michael’s eyes – true blue, like the bluest blue to ever…blue – but he couldn’t stop himself. Michael was surprising, and all sorts of amazing. Honestly, he was surprised. He hadn’t expected someone who looked like that, and drove _that_ car, and had _that job –_ the kind of settled, long term career that Adam wanted – would be so down to earth, so…normal.

But here he was, eating a burger and sipping on a coke, his eyes twinkling and sparkling when he laughed along with Adam, recalling a rather funny story about himself and his brothers. Adam let himself look, taking him in. Michael was lithe, large shoulders, all angular, long legs that knocked his every once in a while. His face was the kind of pretty you only saw in magazines, sharp in all the right places, high cheekbones, deep eyes, a straight nose. He had pretty pouting lips that Adam was aching to kiss, just to see if they were as soft and plump as they looked.

It was thrilling to see just how adorable this large man was. He was surprised Michael wanted to marry him.

“Why _do_ you want to marry me?” He asked, realising he had just said that out loud.

Michael paused, midsentence, and Adam had expected him to look angry. But his gaze softened, and he reached a hand out to Adam’s taking his hand in his own. He slowly leaned in, eyes darting down to his lips, and then he gave Adam a breath taking smile.

“I don’t want to sound like a stalker,” he said, his voice low and gravelly. It _did_ things to Adam when he spoke like that. “But I have been watching you for a few years now,”

Eyes wide, and heart thudding madly in his chest, Adam’s cheeks burst a bright red and he let out a breath. He wasn’t sure what to think of that.

“You— what?“ he started, wanting answers, but was interrupted by his phone going off. He held his hand up to Michael to silence him, reaching for his phone, he saw Dean was calling him. _Overprotective big brothers._ “Hey Dean,”

“You’re at Ellen’s?” Dean asked.

Adam held back a curse. Damn that Jo, she had probably been itching to tell Dean and Sam about his _date._ Adam was surprised Jo had waited this long, but then again Ellen was always about work first, texting and all that later.

“Yeah, we uh…” he paused, looking up to Michael once again. God, Michael looked a little lost, his eyes wide, shimmering blue, mouth in a thin rigid line, grip tight, yet pliant while he waited for Adam to finish talking. _Well,_ that was…actually quite a bit of a weird turn on. “We got hungry,”

So yeah, Adam had gotten _hungry._ But he wasn’t about to let Dean know he was currently hungry for Michael, and not for the half eaten burger on his plate.

Dean paused for a moment, as if mulling his thoughts over. He knew Adam didn’t like to be coddled, but Adam knew Dean had this weird job to take care of his brothers, no matter how old they were. So he waited, knowing exactly what Dean was thinking. _Are you safe? Do you want me to come get you?_ “You alright?”

Adam took a moment to really think about that. This was his way out, wasn’t it? Sure, he and Michael were having a fantastic time – up until Michael had said he had been watching him for _years! –_ but, maybe he should hear Michael out, see just what the hell possessed him to do something like this.

His heart and attraction for the man taking over, he tightened his grasp on Michael’s hand and nodded. “Yeah, I’m alright. We’re just eating, we’ll be back when we’re done.”

Adam just hoped he had done the right thing by staying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun duuuun...  
> Is Adam safe with Michael?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my birthday today, and I wanted to write about Midam.  
> So here, have at it, sweethearts!

The conversation was amazing, as was the food. But the two soon found the night stretching, and the need to go home separating them. Though Adam would have loved to have stayed and chatted the night away, he knew Michael had work the next day, and that required today to be over. For them to part ways.

“I had a great time tonight,” he said, holding the door open for Adam to step through.

Looking into his deep blue eyes, Adam took in his words, smiling at how he felt right now. This was the first official time they had met, and yet…it seemed like they had known each other for years.

Adam wanted to kiss him.

His legs shaking, he rose slowly up and moved closer to Michael. He was hesitant, as was Michael, as he trailed his gaze over that gorgeous body. The dark jeans stretching over strong thighs and equally dark shirt that fell loosely over his chest – a chest Adam really wanted to run his fingers over, maybe even his tongue if he were able to. There was something so…alluring about this man, even as he stood there, watching him.

“I did too,” he replied, though he knew he didn’t need to.

Michael seemed to have noticed the wilting in his voice, because he reached out for him, holding a hand to the side of his face, cupping his cheek, yet not touching him. Adam could feel the heat of him, and he wanted desperately to lean into that hand. His nerves kept him from doing just that though.

“Adam…I want to…if I hurt you,” Michael whispered, leaning in slowly, “If you don’t want this, then please stop me now,”

Adam let out a breath he hadn’t known he had been holding. The world around them seemed to stop, fazing away until it was just the two of them, standing there, the cool summer air and the scent of wild flowers their only solace of the outside world, and of any kind of reality that didn’t involve them, this, now.

“If I stop you,” Adam breathed out, staring into those amazing eyes. “I might just scream.”

Michael rolled his eyes at his reply, letting out a deep chuckle that made Adam physically shudder underneath him. Adam couldn’t help but reach for him then, and as soon as his hands touched the hard, lean muscle of Michael’s bicep, his breath faltered. There was so much heat. His prone body was like coiled steel. There wasn’t a bit of a fleshy feel to him. He was all lithe, strong power. _Oh my, my._

Before he could stop himself, Adam ran his hand down Michael’s arm. _Fuck,_ the feel of it alone made his fantasies ricochet from hot to heavy, to innocent, to kinky. He wanted those arms around him, wanted those hands to dig into his skin, wanted those fingers to suck on, to be inside him somehow!

He let out a slow, appreciative breath. Biting his lip, Adam reached up to his cheek, brushing his hair away from his face. The way Michael looked at him, his breath caught in his throat. His lips were curled up a little, almost in a smug way, but that look only made Adam want to kiss him.

Michael had every right to be smug, he was the trifecta right here, gorgeous, smart and rich. Every lover’s dream. And Michael was here…for _him!_ Michael had been the one watching _him_ all this time.

This had to be some kind of a dream. He ran his gaze once again over Michael’s lean, muscular body, taking in everything he could. He knew he was going to dream about the man for weeks to come. Hesitantly, he reached up and placed his hand against Michael’s throat and neck to check his pulse. A strong, heavy heartbeat thumped against his fingertips.

Adam let out a breath.

“This is all kind of scary, I’m…getting overwhelmed. But I want to do so many things to you,” he confessed, not knowing _why_ he said it, but he just _had_ to let the man know what he was doing to him.

Michael moaned low in his throat, and then slowly blinked his eyes open. Adam was startled at the sight of those eyes. They were so dark, shimmering with _something hot_ , and Adam felt himself drown in the heat of them.

With a curse, Michael grabbed him by the shoulders. Before Adam could move, Michael rolled over with him, pinning him against the car beneath his body as he held Adam’s wrists to the sides of the car.

Those dark, captivating eyes searched his suspiciously.

Adam couldn’t breathe. Every inch of Michael was pressed intimately against his, heating Adam up with his skin, and Adam became instantly aware of the fact that Michael’s arms weren’t the only part of his body that was rock hard and solid. The man was a wall of sleek, strong muscle.

His hips rested dead centre between Adam’s legs, and he was _sure_ Michael could feel just what being manhandled by the larger man did to him. Michael’s hard, taut stomach leaned against his in a way that brought a flush to his cheeks. Made him feel hot and tingly. Breathless.

Adam desperately wanted to lift his head and kiss him.

To his complete shock, Michael lowered his head down to the side of Adam’s face and took a deep breath in his hair.

“Overwhelming you is kind of my thing,” A deep, melodious laugh rumbled through his body, sending an odd tingly surge through Adam.

Okay, so the man was incredibly hot, and his breath on his neck sent thousands of needle-like chills over Adam’s body.

“Aren’t you afraid I might do something to you?” He whispered the words so softly that even with his mouth brushing Adam’s ear he had to strain to hear him.

Adam swallowed. “I trust—”

“Ssh, my darling,” Michael whispered in his ear as his thumbs caressed Adam’s captured wrists in a rhythm that sent electric surges through the smaller man. His chest drew tight and his cock twitched with excitement as desire scorched through him.

Michael moved his face against Adam’s, scraping the smaller man’s cheek gently with his whiskers and causing another wave of chills to consume Adam. Never in his life had Adam felt anything more arousing than Michael’s weight on him or smelled anything more exciting than the spicy, manly scent of the man who held him captive.

“They are listening, my darling.” Michael drew a deep, appreciative breath. He knew he should move away from the man beneath him, and yet...

It felt like an eternity since he had dared be this close to someone. He had forgotten the warm softness of a chest pressed up against his own. The feel of hot, sweet breath on his neck. He was desperate to have Adam’s legs wrapped around his waist as he drove himself into the smaller man as deep as he could go.

But now that Adam was under him...

Adam’s cold skin was making him tingle all over. He wanted those hands to roam his naked back, wanted to know the way this gorgeous man felt as he writhed to his own expert touch. Would he pull away? Would he moan? Would he scream?

For a minute, Michael actually lost himself to the sensation of it as he imagined removing their clothes and exploring Adam’s smaller body more fully. And much more intimately. Adam squirmed beneath him, only adding to his fantasy.

_Oh yes..._

“Who’s listening?” Adam whispered, moaning out his name. “Mike—”

Opening his eyes, he relished the sound of Adam’s gentle, lilting voice. How he loved a smooth drawl, and this man had one that rolled off her tongue like exquisite silk. Against his iron will, his body stirred viciously in response to the object of his affection. The need rose in him to taste those full, parted lips.

Oh, yes, he could savour this man.

All of him.

He pulled back slightly to better study Adam’s face. His dark brown hair was liberally laced with dark blonde strands that caught the light. His deep blue eyes showed his confusion, his anger and his spirit. They were set in a beguiling face. In that instant, Michael wanted him with a need so demanding that it momentarily stunned him.

He had to have Adam.

His gaze focused hungrily on Adam’s lips and Adam saw the raw longing in the depths of those dark eyes. Michael’s jaw flexed rigidly as if he were fighting himself. As he lay there beneath him, Adam realized just how vulnerable he was to him. Or better yet, just how much he truly wanted a taste of those well-shaped lips.

That thought both scared and excited him.

Michael blinked and a veil came over his face, disguising his mood from Adam. He released Adam and stepped away. Adam was struck by the dark, moodiness of his features. There was something very romantic and compelling about his face. Something heroic.

Michael quickly flexed from Adam’s form, standing up and walking towards the front door. He looked back at Adam and almost sighed in contempt.

“This is what I mean.” He stated simply, pulling open the door as four familiar bodies of their brothers came crashing to the floor, hesitant smiles on each of their faces.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little late...but still good...
> 
> Let's get a little more into Adam's past and Michael's overall infatuation with the man.

They never talked about it.

It was something settled just below the surface, an issue that could be opened up at any time…but it never was, and Adam was glad that it never would be.

But it bothered him. It bothered him immensely.

Adam was adopted…in a sense.

He knew he wasn’t part of the Winchester family, not really. Those he called his brothers weren’t really his brothers. Sure they had been together his entire life, but Adam had a different mother, a mother who had passed away almost as soon as he had been born.

Mary had told him the story about his birth mother, about how she had been a great friend to the family, how she always wanted a child but could never have one, and how happy she had been when she had finally found out she was pregnant. And how they had found her on the streets, heavily pregnant and without a home.

They had taken her in immediately, and helped her through the last few weeks of her pregnancy. They hadn’t expected her to die giving birth to him.

Mary hadn’t gone into too much detail as to who his actual birth father was, she didn’t know, and neither did his father. So he had stopped asking. He didn’t care to be honest, he always thought his father was John Winchester, and to him that was that.

But Mary had wanted him to know that though she hadn’t given birth to him, she would always be his mother. He was…happy with that. He didn’t know anything else other than that.

So it only made sense when Michael asked him about why he didn’t look like his brothers. He was a little paler than them, a little smaller, his face a little angular. Everything about him screamed not-a-Winchester, so he had to explain it to him.

He hated explaining that part about him. It reminded him that no, he wasn’t technically a part of the family. But the Winchester’s had a motto; ‘family doesn’t end with blood’ and that rang true with their family friends, as well as him.

It was a testament to how Michael would react when he heard this. So, they had flirted, so they had held hands, so they had kissed _a lot,_ and had almost gone further in the front seat of the car – it was still way too early for the backseat, but they’d get there soon.

Adam wouldn’t have cared if it were anyone else, if it were a one night stand, or a short term lover. He’d just tell them that he was adopted, and that was that.

But Michael was different. He had felt something; that was what was wrong about all of this. He didn’t _want_ to leave it simple with the man. He wanted complicated, he wanted crazy, he wanted Michael to know.

Because whenever he thought about the tall, gorgeous man, butterflies filled his stomach, and his face would turn to the colour of a rose. He’d constantly be teased by his older brothers about it, but he didn’t care.

Though it did make him wonder.

Michael had been watching him for a long time now. He had said so himself. And all that time, there must have been some deep rooted feelings involved, something must have clutched on into his heart and bloomed.

But…did _he_ feel the same way? Did he feel the deep seated desire he saw in Michael’s eyes every time they looked at one another? Did he give out the same scorching heat to the man in his touch?

He walked up to the coffee shop they had said they’d be meeting for their date, seating himself on one of the chairs in the corner circle table. He looked out the window, waiting for his – _boyfriend? Fiancé?_ – to come.

Adam grinned, thinking of him again. Oh there was definitely something between them, a heat, a fire. It wasn’t just lust…well not _just,_ anyway. There was no denying Michael was a good looking man, _oh_ the way his hair was styled, the way his face was just the perfect shape, chiselled and hot. But it was so much more than that.

Michael Novak was definitely a complex character that was for sure. Although with parents like his, Adam couldn’t really blame him. He turned out well, under the circumstances of having such a well-known family. Being the oldest in that kind of environment couldn’t be all that great.

Their relationship wasn’t as complicated as that though. Through their dates and their conversations, they had a special bond. They were interested in the same things, worked in the same professions, and they had great chemistry.

Dragging his fingers through his hair, he knew what he had to do. He owed it to himself and to Michael, and damn it he needed to know just how Michael really felt about him. He watched as Michael made his way into the coffee shop, he gave Adam a small wave and sat down opposite him.

Adam smiled at him, taking in a deep breath. It was time to stop thinking and start doing.

“I hope you didn’t wait long,” he said, his voice low and somewhat monotonous, as if he were trying to act as if things were normal. As if there wasn’t this simmering heat between them, ready to boil over. Hell, normal to Adam right now meant climbing over the table and kissing him until they were both dying for breath.

His cheeks bust a bright red at the implication of what he was thinking, Michael really had done a number on him, and they had only been on a few dates, and talked on the phone almost every night.

“Nah, just got here myself,” he answered. “I kinda wanted to ask you something,”

Michael nodded. Honestly, he should have been expecting something like this. It was inevitable really; Adam Winchester was a smart man. He wasn’t at all surprised Adam had gotten all the hints he had been giving out – wanting something more than just a friendly relationship, he wanted the marriage they were proposed to have – he knew Adam would have taken all of his hints and analysed them, and now he was here, confronting Michael as to what they actually meant.

However, right now, in this busy coffee shop, Michael hoped desperately that Adam would just forget about it, and they could go through another normal date without the immanent possessive, downright filthy need Michael had for Adam.

 _Oh,_ the things Michael wanted to do to him, with him, for him. It would make a porn star blush. So he hadn’t meant to flirt with him, hadn’t meant to hold his hand a little tighter than what was considered normal, or to kiss him with so much lust on the brain that he was sure Adam knew exactly what he was thinking, what he was wanting.

The man was just so damn tempting.

Oh, he was so infatuated with the smaller man. There was something about the way Adam’s eyes sparkled, the pitch of his laughter, the compassion in his smile. He was so naturally beautiful in every way, and Michael honestly couldn’t picture his life without Adam.

Damn, he was getting sappy. It must have been his brothers, they were so lovesick over their respective lovers – all Winchesters, he noticed – they must have rubbed off on him. Their sappiness, Adam’s kindness, his smiles, his humour.

_Ah fuck._

“What is this about?” Michael asked, trying to force the nervousness back.

“We need to talk,” Adam stated, crossing his arms over his chest. “And I am not taking no for an answer,”

“I figured,” Michael twisted his lips into something between a grimace and a grin. His heart raced but his mind was eerily calm. This was it; this was when his happy equilibrium shattered. This was when Adam would tell him that he was a creepy asshole, and he didn’t want anything to do with him.

Adam focused in on his voice, his facial expression, his eyes. Where was he going with this? This wasn’t the Michael he knew and lo—

Michael beat him to the punch however. “The laws of inertia state that an object in motion will have to continue the same motion until an outside force disturbs it,”

Adam raised an eyebrow, confusion evident in his expression.

“If we apply it to our _relationship,_ ” he stated, not letting Adam speak, lest he say the words Michael really didn’t want to hear. “It was running its course, increasing in speed, I’d like to think, and then an outside variable makes itself known,”

“What has _that_ –?”

Michael turned his gaze to Adam, silencing him with a stare that floored the smaller man. “This outside variable could be something as simple as me wanting you more than you want me,”

Adam found he couldn’t breathe. He realised that Michael wasn’t trying to say that he didn’t like him; he wasn’t saying anything like that at all.

Michael cleared his throat. “It burns. I burn. I’ll burn you, I’ll corrupt you, I’ll—” he trailed off, and they fell into silence again.

Adam didn’t know what to say, but his mind was racing rapidly, as was his heart. How could he convince Michael that he wanted him to, wanted him _just as much_ , if not more.

“My mother killed my father,” he said abruptly, and Adam gasped. When the hell had this happened?

Seeing his expression, Michael gave a small, weary smile that was supposed to be reassuring.

“Not literally,” he explained. “But she did kill him, a _good_ part of him, a part that I don’t think will ever be resurrected, I can’t be sure if she ever did love him, but they had the four of us. She just kept taking from him, never giving anything back. She kept burning him, scorching him, time after time, and she never left, never bothered to put the fire out.”

Michael turned his gaze to Adam, the darkness in his eyes showing his heartbreak. He had to go through so much. It made Adam’s heart ache.

“I am a result of what happens when two worlds shouldn’t collide,” he stated, gesturing to himself. “I don’t know if I have any good in me…it scares me, the way I feel for you. If we start something…and I realise I’m like her…if I burn you…” Michael let out a deep breath, looking away. “I don’t want you to be like my father, I don’t want to be like my mother. But it could happen, that’s why I…I can’t,”

He didn’t get the chance to finish his thoughts, before Adam had rounded the corner of the table and pulled him in for a sweet, chaste kiss. Shocked, Michael sat still, frozen.

When Adam pulled away, leaving a sweet taste in Michael’s mouth, his voice was calm and collected, as if he had been unaffected by his words.

“So you’re telling me,” he started, settling back on his seat, licking his lips in a way that made all the blood rush away from his head and down to _other_ places. “That you’re so in love with me that you think you might hurt me,”

It wasn’t a question, but a statement, and it floored Michael. It was so simple the way he phrased it, but it didn’t make it any less true. So Michael nodded.

“Okay,” Glancing around him, Adam took in the people sitting around him, seeing that no one was really listening into their conversation, or were too far away to really hear what they were saying, he leaned in closer to Michael. “Burn me then,”

“What?”

Adam smirked. “The fact that you’re telling me this shows me that you actually _care_ about me,” he didn’t wait for Michael’s reaction, though he was pleasantly surprised to welcome the blush that rose to Michael’s pretty cheeks. Michael sucked in a breath, the fire inside him simmering to slow embers, but the need to Adam only growing, burning straight through him.

“You are not your mother,” Adam repeated, more firmly, seemingly as if he were reading Michael’s mind. “Just by the fact that you’re trying to protect me from yourself, just by the fact that you care about your father and your brothers, just from the fact that you don’t want to be like her. It says so much.”

Michael burned, but nodded. He understood what Adam was trying to say. It made sense. But…what if?

“If you believe that you are nothing like your mother, than you aren’t.” Adam continued, reaching out for him, he placed his hand on Michael’s, lacing their fingers together. “You are so much more than she will ever be. You are Michael Novak,” – he turned a bright red as their eyes locked, and Michael’s lips tilted up a little. – “You are Michael Novak, the man I know, the man I admire, the man…the man I want to be with,”

Hearing Adam say those words, so sincerely, so purely, it seemed like handprints on cement. Something that, once you did, was there forever, set in stone. And just the thought of spending forever with this man made Michael smile. There was no need for words, taking a tighter grip of his hand, Michael threaded their fingers together, forging the connection and holding on.

“And anyway,” Adam added nonchalantly, running his fingers over Michael’s knuckles, soothing him a little. “I like it rough,”

He laughed at Michael’s scarlet face. But he swore Michael looked like he was considering it for a moment. It sent a shiver down his body and a thought raced to his mind. A smirk rose to Adam's face as he leaned forward, placing his other hand against Michael’s cheek.

“Wh-what are you doing?”

And suddenly, the rest of his sentence was lost, as Michael felt Adam’s warm breath on his neck for a brief moment before he...before he...well, Michael wasn’t exactly sure what he was doing, but it involved Adam’s lips and his earlobe, and made the breath catch in his throat, and then he felt Adam’s teeth tugging at him, the slightly sharp pressure sending white-hot sparks all the way down his spine...

 _‘Ah fuck, Adam can’t be this perfect’_ was the thought that dizzily swam across his mind, before even that was erased as Adam’s mouth tugged at his earlobe again and his tongue flicked against it in a way that Michael was sure would haunt his dreams.

Adam leaned back slowly, letting go only with reluctance. Michael stared at him with wide, glazed eyes, panting as if he’d just come out of deep water. Adam was blushing slightly, and his own eyes looked a little unfocused. Before Michael could collect himself enough to do anything to respond, Adam had stood up, smiling a little self-consciously.

“Caught you off guard,” he chuckled.

Michael had to blink several times and try to reassemble his thoughts to understand what on earth Adam could possibly be talking about. He swallowed hard, trying to find his voice, trying to find anything resembling a coherent thought as Adam returned to drinking his coffee, looking out of the window.

_Damn…_

**Author's Note:**

> Most likely updates will be focused over the weekend. So not daily, until the others are finished~!
> 
> Check me out on [ my tumblr! ](http://sakurai-ai.tumblr.com/)


End file.
